Retaliation
by UnicronEatsTheCitadel
Summary: A dark presence grows through the multiverse. It consumes and corrupts all in it's path. To those who fear their world is next, I can bring little comfort but this: Trust in the Force.


Long ago, when the multiverse was young, the Force awakened. It claimed a corner of the verse for itself. There it created a glorious world, and galaxies filled with life. It gave the inhabitants of these galaxies access to its immense power. Overtime it became attached to these creations, and knew it would protect them for infinity. But in the shadows of the multiverse a power grew.

Once thought weakened beyond repair, IT returned. Its shadow covered the multiverse piece by piece. Those that watched over these worlds were destroyed or converted to IT's side.

The form this menace chose? A mouse. A creature seemingly innocent, disrupting the delicate fates of these worlds to add to its own empire built off the creations of others.

Once a world fell to the Mouse, its future would be forever changed. The creations destroyed one by one tilt the Mouse's dark imitations took hold.

And the Mouse set its sight on the Force.

When the Mouse took hold, the Force didn't fight it.

When it moved the multiverse thread to the smallest corner of the Mouse's vast empire, the Force did not resist.

But when the Mouse made its final move, when it touched the will of the Force and gave it a command. A destiny not its own.

The Force struck back.

Within the worlds it possessed every people, every faction, Empire, Rebellion, Republic, Separatist, Mandalorian, Jedi, Sith it mattered not. Every being in the worlds obeyed the Force and understood what must be done.

They fought. The dark imitations the Mouse created could not stand against the natural flow of the Forces creations. The dark Luke could not sway the young Luke or the true Jedi master with his flimsy arguments. Han Solo, Leia, and their children fought against their strange reflections. Darth Vader and Lord Sidious slaughtered their cheap pretenders, Snoak and Kylo Ren. The fleets of the Empire, Republic and Separatists, battled the weak and idiotic First Order.

Each battle, The Force emerged victorious.

As the last of the dark reflections was destroyed, the Force struck back against the Mouse.

Several worlds drew the attention of the Force. A timeline breaking away from the mouse plan, concerning a young Queen with power over ice, a world with an islander searching for a demigod and a goddess's heart, a series of universes, that the mouse had first corrupted.

Universe after universe, world to world, story by story, The Force struck back.

When it cornered the Mouse at the Core of its once vast empire, the Force searched out beings to assist it. A great Bewilder beast from the lands of Berk, two twin planet sized beings; Unicron and Primus, a master of the elements Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, known as the Avatar. A keeper of Forest life, a Queen of Holy death. A Giant in green armor that calls himself Spartan. A Minecraftian almost as old as the multiverse. Another master of the elements from the time line saved from the Mouse. And Finally, the great multiverse itself was brought to the council.

Their they determined what must be done to the Mouse.

They destroyed it's empire.

Took its corrupted worlds under their care.

They made it watch as those it tormented were freed.

And It was then banished. From the very fabrics of reality, it was sent to the void, with the rest of the usurpers of balance, being namely one: Pitch black. There these two were kept under the watchful eye of the Ender Armies, with thousands of dragons, cybertronians, sentinels, and the four elemental sprits once the enchanted forest was transplanted to the Ender Realm within the void.

The Force had resisted the Mouse's attempt to corrupt it. But it knew it only stopped the mouse in this Multiverse.

After all

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What about ours?

**How was that? Comment if you liked.**

**Also, should I write a Sequel/Prequel/Expanded version of this?**

**Again comment.**


End file.
